Freedom isn't Free
by Courtanie
Summary: Part five to 'Living the Sin' saga. Damien has a special treat for Kyle for his compliance, will it lead to better things? Or will it end up the same way it has for all his time with him? M for violence


_**A/N: AHEM -DUN DUN DUNNNNN-**_

_**Part five of Living the Sin mothafukkas. I'm really regretting not putting all of this series on one story but...it doesn't really have a flowing narrative so I don't think it'd work? Idk.**_

_**For noobs to the story, they're all in my profile. It goes 'Living the Sin', 'Cat and Mouse', 'You'll Learn', and then 'Who's to Say'. And now this one! :D**_

_**Either way. Dyle is awesome. Kyle torture is awesome. Everything is awesome when you're part of a team. Also this is the longest in the series so...sorry pft.**_

_**If you've read the other ones, you know there's a lot of violence and all that so there's your fair warning (no noncon though in this one lol. Suprised? I am). We're back to Kyle's POV.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

I don't even know how long it's been now; how long it's been since Damien completely took over my body and brought me to Hell with him. Everyday in the fire is one long stretch, I lost count soon after Kenny left. There was no need for time anymore. I knew well enough that I wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon, so keeping track just was wasted effort.

I flip through a book mindlessly that Damien brought for me. Something about demons and how they try to control humanity. I'm not entirely sure. All the books he brings me are practically the same anymore. All about death and torture and evil.

Basically my current life story.

I hear my door opening and look over to see Gragor stepping into my room. "Master Damien would like to see you," he hisses. Gragor hates me beyond all measure. Apparently being my guard, or as I like to call him, warden, was a demotion from his previous assignments.

"For what?" I ask, putting my book down and slowly stepping off of my bed towards him. It's much earlier than Damien usually wants to see me. I yelp as he grabs my arm and wrenches me forward, quickly forcing me out of my room and down the walkway. He grabs both of my arms tightly and I wince as his claws dig into me.

"I wouldn't know, Mortal," he spits. He tenses and I groan a bit before glancing back at him with a glare.

"Better not hurt me," I warn. "Damien will have your ugly head on a platter." He snarls and continues leading me and I can't help but smirk self-righteously. Do I enjoy where I am? Not particularly. But I do enjoy the fact that I know the rules well enough to boss around a demon that's over twice my size.

Damien has given one specific rule to the monster: Don't hurt me. Only Damien has the permits to harm me in any way. If anyone else so much as tries, he sends them off to be tortured in an instant.

I hate to admit it but it's nice knowing that so long as I'm good by his standards, nothing in Hell can go after me. No one but Damien has control over me in any form. It's a little more freedom in a sense than I had on Earth. But on the other hand, I certainly can't say that I'd mind hearing my mother and father telling me what to do again.

I miss them. I miss everyone.

Even Kenny after what he did to me. As little as I remember about it, Damien has told me quite a few times what happened between the blonde and myself. How he completely violated me and went back on his promise of rescuing me one day. I hate him for that, for being so hypocritical and doing to me precisely what Damien had so long beforehand...But even so, I can't help but miss the guy to some extent.

I guess the countless times of being brutalized has made me immune to things like that.

We make it to Damien's room in a cave not far from my own and Gragor knocks on the door.

"Master Damien, I've brought you your _human_," his voice emphasizes, a crisp bitterness on his tongue.

"Let him in," Damien's voice calls back. Gragor shoves open the door and literally throws me inside. I land on the coal in a tangled mess of limbs. I groan and look up, seeing Damien glaring up over me. "I suggest you get out of here if you're going to treat my property like that, Gragor," he warns. "I'd hate to see you with your limbs scattered across a field, hm?"

Gragor bows quickly, giving me a glare before turning and storming off. Damien looks at his door and it slams closed before he looks back down on me. He smirks. "Come now, Kyle, I haven't told you to lie down yet. And we use a bed now, remember?"

I pout, standing myself up and dusting off. I look to find him staring at me fondly and blush a bit. He's become much less my master the past few months. I'm still afraid of him to some extent and by no means do I argue with him when I'm told to do something...but something's different. Ever since Kenny left, he's been much more lenient of what I do and how I behave. He brings a hand up, running it through my hair. He loves my hair for some reason, I have no idea why even yet. My only guess is that it's because it's red, but what the hell do I know?

"How is my pet today, hm?" he asks, cupping my chin and pulling me in closer towards him.

"Okay," I say, his thumb stroking along my cheek. I still hate being called his pet, but it's one of those things you learn to get used to. "bored, though."

"Hm," he muses. "And what would entertain you?"

I shrug. Is there really anything I could tell him that I want to do that he would agree with?

Unless I tell him sex, the answer is no.

He chuckles, patting my cheek. "Well," he begins. "I have a treat for you."

Oh goody. Going to show me a new power and use it on me? Going to show me how long I can survive without breathing? Or maybe he wants to amputate a few limbs of mine again and give me a little puppet show with my arms.

I smile weakly, "Treat? Like what?"

God, I don't think I want to know.

"Sit down," he jerks his head over towards the bed. I inwardly sigh, dutifully doing as told. I sit down on the edge of the bed, clasping my hands on my lap and waiting expectantly. What's he going to do now...

"Kyle," he starts, walking over towards me again and patting my head. "You've been a very good pet these past few months, you know."

"So you've said," I bite my lip.

"And so I've meant," he smirks. "Stop tensing, I'm not angry at you."

I let my shoulders drop but still can't help that foreboding feeling in my stomach. He's being a little too relaxed for my tastes...

"So, in celebration of you behaving so well, I've decided to let you go back to Earth," he beams.

My jaw drops and my eyes widen. He can't be serious. This is a trick. This is all just a way for him to have me seem too happy and get angry with me again. I can't fall for that. I sit up straight and try to control my shaking. We lock eyes and his red iris' give off that glint.

He's up to something.

He's waiting for me to speak so I take a deep breath and gulp. "W-why?" I force out.

"Oh it's not what you think, let me assure you," he smirks. "You're not staying there. You belong to me, remember?"

No. You telling me that every day has just gone in one ear and out the other, Damien.

I nod, "I know."

"However, I think it's time that since you've pledged to remain mine that we put it to the test, hm?"

"Test?" I blink. "What...what kind of test?"

"Oh it's nothing too drastic, really," he shrugs. "You, and I of course, will go to Earth and you will be explaining to everyone how you wish to remain here with me."

"...You're going, too?" I ask quietly.

"Do you not wish that?" he narrows his eyes slightly.

"No, no, no," I shake my head nervously. "Of course I don't mind that," I flash him a small, forced smile.

He snorts, "Come now, Kyle, I know you better than that," he curls his finger at me, and I'll be damned if before I can even think it, I'm on my feet and walking up in front of him. He pets my hair softly and tuts his tongue. "Now. This is the one chance I'm giving you to see Earth and give your goodbyes," he states. "So either you comply or you've lost my generosity."

"I understand," I nod.

"Then here's what's going to happen," he says, tracing his claws gingerly over my face. "You're going to go up, you're going to look your little friends in the face, and you're going to tell them just how _much _you want to stay here."

"Yes, Sir," I mumble. I know there's more to it than this. There fucking has to be.

He takes notice of my face and cocks his brow, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at his glowing eyes, "What's on your mind, my pet?"

I blink, moistening my lips. This could end up very bad, or it could be completely fine. WIth actions, it's easy to tell what sets Damien off and what doesn't. With words? I haven't talked enough to really learn what his buttons are. I just started "becoming human" again not two months ago, at least that's what Damien tells me.

"Why...why are you giving me this chance, Sir?" I wince.

He chuckles, letting go of my chin and letting me stumble back. "Can't I do my pet a favor?" he looks up almost innocently. Aside from the red eyes and fangs I mean. "Don't you enjoy it when I'm kind to you?" he drawls.

I nod briskly, "I do."

"Well then, just enjoy it," he scoffs. I watch as his eyes pulse and a bright red collar pops up in his hand. I tense, knowing exactly where this is fucking going. I bite my lip, preemptively dropping to my knees and he raises his brow, impressed. "Very very good, my pet," he coos. I just stare at him as he comes closer, tilting my head back as he starts to fasten the collar around my neck. I can feel the warmth emitting off it as the material snugly fastens around my throat. He secures it, sticking his finger between it and me to check for wiggle room. He seems satisfied enough and pats my cheek. "What are the rules when you wear this collar?"

"Do not try to take it off by myself or by another's hand," I recite. "Do not try to hide it. Do not forget I belong to you."

He looks extremely pleased and pulls me to my feet. "Good boy," he praises, patting my head. My demeanor relaxes a bit. I seem to be playing all the right cards today. Usually I've slipped up by now and gotten hit or something but it seems that he's feeling very good today.

I guess it's an unheard of benefit in my position judging by my surprise.

"Ready?"

I nod. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards him as we're surrounded by a brilliant white light. I can't help myself and grab onto his shirt in fear as we start falling into the void. I feel his arm wrap around me, calmly waiting out our journey. My body is suddenly hit by a spell of warmth and I gasp, feeling the blood literally rushing through my veins. I have full use of everything in Hell...but I don't actually need it. I don't have to worry about that anymore. But it seems all of my organs are jumping back to life, the air re-invading my lungs, my heart beating madly in my chest.

We finally exit out of the middle-plane and I see a sidewalk beneath us. Damien holds onto me as our feet make contact with the ground. I stare down shakily and feel his arm leave my waist. I look up and around, finding us outside of the front doors of the high school. I gulp, licking my lips and taking in everything around me.

Clean air, the sun, a gentle breeze blowing in my face. I can't help but squeeze out a few tears, falling to my knees and shaking, my hands caressing over the cooled pavement below me. I can feel Damien watching me. Probably angry that I'm so happy to be back here for a moment, probably ecstatic that he made me feel this way.

I'm not sure which side I'm rooting for to be completely honest.

"Stand up, Kyle," he orders.

I do so, still glancing around and trying to take in everything I can. I know this is my last time. I'm no fool. I need to enjoy what I can before it's all ripped away from me again and I find myself surrounded by flame and ash.

"You miss Earth, don't you?"

I look up at him, finding him looking back expectantly. "I...I miss the sun," I say softly. "And...and the air not being so...sulfured."

He snorts and nods, "I get that." He places a hand on my shoulder and smiles deviously. I feel a shudder passing through my spine and I gulp. He has something planned for me. I don't know what but I just have a feeling that it's going to be very bad.

We shoot our heads over towards the school as kids begin to file out. I stiffen, my eyes automatically landing on blonde hair and an orange coat. Damien notices and growls under his breath, pulling me in closer towards him. I don't know what _he's _so worked up about, Ken did what he did with his permission, after all. We watch as kids begin to diverge from the path around us, muttering about being in the way. A few familiar faces pass me by, but not one of them acknowledges me.

That's all right. They aren't so familiar that I remember their names so I'm not the good guy here, either.

"K-Kyle?" a tearful voice says from my side. I glance over and see Stan standing there, his lip quivering and his eyes glassy.

"Stan," I breathe, looking at Damien pitifully. He sighs and rolls his eyes, waving me away. I take my chance and break out into a run, slamming into Stan and wrapping my arms around him, feeling him do the same.

"Jesus Christ you're real," he sobs into my shoulder. "Fuck you're really here."

"Mhm," I manage to mutter out, too busy being completely lost in the comforting scent of Stan. I miss it. I miss smelling it when I'd go over to his house and hole up in his room for hours just talking. I miss how it would follow me around whenever I had to steal one of his sweatshirts. I just miss my best friend.

"Ahem," Damien clears his throat and my hands automatically fly up and I push my way out of Stan's grip. He looks dumbfounded for a moment before his eyes land on the demon behind me and he furrows his brow.

"This fucker still has you, doesn't he?" his eyes glance down at my throat at my collar and he bites his lip.

"_Damien _still has me, yes," I nod, emphasizing the name. Like fuck I'm going to be punished again for someone else calling him a name.

"Holy fuck it's Jewboy!" Cartman appears from nowhere beside me. Ken steps up beside him, glancing at me guiltily but letting his eyes fall back to the ground. I watch him warily, knowing exactly what's going through his head and not wanting to be a part of it again.

Cartman punches my arm and I wince, rubbing it gently. "How did you get out of the faggot's cave?" he asks.

My eyes widen before falling into a glare. "He's right over _there _you fucking idiot," I hiss. I can feel the collar heating around my neck and quickly break away from them, walking back over beside Damien. He throws a strong arm around me, grinning at my friends.

"So, how have you all been?"

"What the fuck are you trying to pull?" Stan narrows his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing," he shakes his head, running down the small line. His red eyes land on Kenny and he glares. "McCormick."

He merely growls in return.

"Now, Kenneth," he mocks, grabbing my face and squeezing it. "Remember what happened the _last _few times you got under my skin. Do you really want that to happen again?"

He opens his mouth and shuts it promptly, his face beginning to glow a rosy pink. Our eyes lock and I can't help but find myself moving closer to Damien in the process. I don't know what it is, the fact that I expect Damien to treat me like that but not Kenny? The fact that I lost my _only _possible companion down in Hell? Or maybe the fact that back on Earth, I would've given anything to be like that with Ken and now I'll never get that chance.

Or maybe it's a combination.

"KYLE!" voices squeal and I watch as a group of old faces sprint towards us. Damien growls, holding up his hand and sending a ripple through the sidewalk, tripping the lot of them. They lean up and I take a look, finding Wendy, Bebe, and Butters bringing up the rear.

"One at a fucking time," Damien seethes.

The group looks among each other and Wendy pushes forth. She stares into Damien's eyes, that same fire still burning deep in hers. She directs her attention back to me and throws her arms around me, sniffling into my shoulder. "We've been so worried," she whispers.

Once again, I look to Damien for permission before wrapping my arms back around her, my face buried in her dark hair. I used to loathe this girl, taking all of Stan's free time away from me. Now? Now I want nothing more than to sit there and listen to her bitching about women's rights or whatnot. What I wouldn't give for another three hour lecture between her and Stan on how to save the whales.

I feel a renegade tear stroll down my cheek and I clasp her tighter.

"All right," Damien says, bored. I step back from her and she looks between me and the demon to my side. I watch, a terrifying pit in my stomach opening as I watch her sink further and further into anger. This won't be good. This will _not _end well for me.

"You little pussy!" she hisses up at Damien. He quirks his brow at her and I shake my head violently, trying to get her to stop. She pays no heed and charges straight ahead, "What gives you the _right _to hold someone hostage like this?" she prods his chest with a bony finger.

"Wendy, don't-"

"Hush, Kyle," Damien looks at me before focusing on the small woman in front of him. "I want to hear what this girl has to say."

I bite my lip and take a deep breath. So much for enjoying the clean air. All I can do now is think about all the different routes that this can go down. I do know one thing: it's going to end with me being killed. Par for the course.

Wendy places her hands on her hips, her eyes never faltering from Damien's. "You wanna know what I have to say?" she narrows her eyes. "You're a fucking _coward. _Hiding behind your fucking powers? What a pussy way to announce to the world that without them, you're weak."

He smirks, shaking his head. "Funny. My pet here said almost the same thing when I first met him," he pats my head. "Luckily for you, little girl, I'm more than content with just him. Otherwise, I'd have to break you like I did him," he strokes through my hair. I can feel my face flush and I gulp, the feeling of Damien twiddling with my curls almost feeling like a countdown towards my impending doom. "Isn't that right, Kyle?" he asks. "Who do you belong to?"

"You," I breathe out.

"No no, tell the good people who you belong to," he beams.

I glance over them and feel my stomach twisting in embarrassment. "I...I belong to Damien," I nod slowly, praying to fucking god that none of them think I want this.

Wendy sure as hell doesn't seem to think so as she tries to push out at Damien. "Wends, stop!" Stan cries out.

She pays him no mind, glaring up at him before looking back at me. I stare at her pleadingly, but she shakes her head slowly. "Kyle, you are not anyone's property," she growls, her fingers quickly fly towards my collar and try to rip it off.

I can't back away quick enough and the material starts reacting, turning from a pleasant warmth to a scorching heat searing into my skin. I yowl, clawing at it and throwing my head back, falling onto my knees with tears falling down my face. It fucking hurts, god fucking damn does it hurt!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I vaguely hear Wendy screaming.

Punishing me. That's what he's fucking doing, you dumbass. I fall onto my side, trying like hell to put some separation between my throat and the collar, managing to do nothing more than burn my palms and the pads of my fingertips. I glance at the group in front of me, all of them watching with unadulterated fear. Wendy backs up beside Stan and he holds her closely, and I can see in his eyes that he wants to save me.

But he knows better. Now they all know better.

I look up at Damien pleadingly and he glares. I grab onto his leg and shake him. "I'm sorry," I manage to rasp out. "I'm so sorry, Master." Pulling the master card has gotten me out of so many tight situations, but he seems to be having none of it.

"Beg. For. It," he hisses.

"Please, Master, please," I plead. "I promise I'll be goo-AH FUCK g-good," I manage to stammer out, smelling my burning flesh and cringing. "I am y-yours. Do what you w-want to m-me," I work out, staring at him, absolutely past any humility. I'll do whatever the fuck he wants if he'll just stop the fucking collar.

He looks up in consideration for a moment before shooting me an evil smile. He waves his hand and all once, the burning stops. I gulp, shaking on the side of my legs and looking up at him. My hand traces down under the collar and I bite my lip. I've always hated this thing. It'll always burn me just enough that I stay alive, but fuck do I feel it. The material chafes against my now seared flesh and I cringe.

Bebe shakily goes to step towards me. I shoot my hand up and stop her. "NO!" I scream. "No one touch me!" She looks at me with wide hazel eyes, slowly nodding and stepping back into line.

I can't risk it. I just can't.

I feel Damien's hand in my hair again and lean against his leg, panting. Over time, that's become the one comfort that I have, and I've learned to appreciate it. "Good boy," he murmurs.

He looks back up at the group surrounding us and smirks. "So, any fucking questions?"

It's silent for a few moments before Butter's voice tentatively answers, "Why...w-why're ya doin' this to Kyle?" he asks sadly. "H-he's a good guy."

"That he is," Damien agrees, pulling my hair a tad and standing up. I dutifully rise onto my knees, my shaking only being contained by his grip. "And that's why I keep him," he states matter-of-factly. "But he didn't come like that," he chuckles. "I had to _teach _him how to be a good boy, didn't I, Kyle?"

"Yes," I nod.

"You fucking asshole," Kenny finally spits out a few words. We all look at him and I bite my lip. Of all the people in this group, he's seen the most happen to me. He knows _exactly _what Damien will do to me if he gets him angry. Why is he being so fucking stupid?!

"Oh?" Damien questions, ripping me up to my feet and leading me over towards the blonde. He forces my face up in front of Kenny's keeping my hair pulled tautly. "If you remember correctly," he drawls, "You're not one to talk."

Ken bites his lips and shakes his head. "Kyle, I am so sorry," he whimpers, his eyes glassing over with tears. I can feel my fear of him dripping out of my soul. He means it, I can tell. There's nothing but regret in those light blue eyes. Hell makes you fucking crazy, I've done more than a share of stupid things in my time down there. Letting him kiss me being one of them.

"Kyle, forgive him," Damien orders.

"I forgive you," I nod. "I really do."

He smiles only a little before I find myself shoved on my knees again, my hands against the sidewalk and Damien's foot on my back. "_Thank _him for what he's done."

"Thank you," I say softly.

"Tell him just what you're thanking him for," Damien chuckles.

I shut my eyes and take a deep breath, this is one of Damien's favorite things in the world to hear, "Thank you for fucking me," I mutter.

"Speak up," he orders.

I brace myself and gulp, "Thank you for fucking me!" I shout, my eyes able to rise no further than the group's shoes.

Claws dig into my hair once more and my face is ripped up to stare into the eyes of the boy in front of me. "Once. More." Damien demands.

"Thank you for fucking me," I stare into Kenny's eyes. He shakes, covering his face with his hands and his shoulders heaving.

I glance around, all of them now staring at Kenny. I can see nothing but disgust in all of their eyes, except for Stan. Stan looks like he's about to start a murdering spree.

"Stan," I manage to croak. He looks at me. "Don't," I shake my head.

"Who the _fuck _said you could speak?" Damien demands, kicking my side and sending me sprawling through the group. I manage to take down Cartman and Kenny with me as we all fall backwards.

"Motherfucker!" Cartman hisses, sitting up and quickly pushing me off his lap. I dangle over Kenny's, both of us remaining frozen. We know what'll happen if I move too fast, if he pushes me off and 'hurts' me. We both learned this game.

"Well what a shock that you should end up in his lap again, my pet."

"Master," I drawl out slowly, "Please don't."

"Don't what?" he grins, leaning down in front of me and pushing my bangs back. I can feel Kenny shaking underneath me, no doubt wanting to knock Damien's lights out.

"Don't...hurt him," I wince. I know there's absolutely no point in asking for myself to be spared. Hell, that usually results in worse consequences.

"And why not, my pet?" he coos. He turns back towards the group and his eyes pulse. I watch as roots tear themselves from the ground and wrap around each of their legs, waists, and finally their arms.

"LET GO!" Bebe shrieks, struggling around.

"Bebe, don't fight it!" Ken shouts, still situated under me. "Trust me..." She blinks before nodding, all of them fall still as the roots cling tighter around them.

"Answer me," Damien urges. "Why shouldn't I hurt him? Or any of them for that matter?"

I look into his dark eyes and my shoulders sink. "Because I'm the one who has sinned," I say softly.

"And just how did you sin?"

I glance between Kenny and the group standing off to the side. I really have no fucking idea. "I...I almost let Wendy take off my collar?" I wince.

"While that was not something that pleased me, it was not a sin," he chuckles. "Try again."

"I...I...," my eyes fleet around, looking for my goddamn answer. It's always been my automatic response to whenever he wants to hurt me, and usually I know just what it is I did wrong. Now I have no fucking idea.

He scoffs at my silence, cupping my chin. "Ah, so you're making excuses, hm?"

"N-no, Sir," I bite my lip.

"What is it going to take for me to teach you just what pisses me off? Hm?" he cocks his head at me.

"I...I...," I'm starting to hyperventilate, I feel Kenny beneath me still trembling. Fear, anger, I'm not sure what he's feeling, but the movement is making me nauseated. "I'm sorry," I whisper, staring down at the ground.

He shakes me and I look back into his eyes, now glowing that burning coal essence that I hate so much. "Oh, my pet," he coos, taking his free hand and petting my hair. "You know so much better." He grins before I feel myself flying up off Kenny's lap and slamming into the sidewalk.

Oh god no.

"Damien, please, don't!" Kenny begs, getting onto his feet. "Just leave him alone!"

Damien looks back at him and I sit up, biting my lip. "Why? So you can have your way with him again?" he asks dryly. "Who are _you _to be telling me how to treat my pet, hm?"

Kenny's shoulders slump and he stares at the ground. I see a tear worm its way down his cheek and I can't help but feel utter pity for him. This game has being going on for so long. I don't know how to feel about anything anymore. I can't decide if I'm still mad at Kenny, if I'm hurt by his betrayal, or if I would take having that happen to me by his hand a thousand times before Damien touches me again.

This is all too much.

Damien looks back at me and I shakily stand up, gulping down some vomit trying to rise up my throat. "What do you think, Kyle?" He asks me cooly. "Do you want revenge exacted upon him?"

I shake my head, "No, Sir."

"And what do you think is a fitting punishment for _you _for such an easy forgiveness of his sins?"

My eyes widen. Oh fuck. I apparently followed the wrong order.

I walk up to him, standing up towards his face. "I...I don't know," I say softly. "Whatever you want." I shake my head, vaguely remembering that back in the day when I was a mortal, I would have murdered anyone who so much as looked at me or my friends funny. Now...now I'm just a puppet. A pathetic little toy for a demon.

He smirks at me, placing a hand on my head and pushing me down onto my knees. I look around fleetingly at my friends, at Ken who's still standing there shaking. Our eyes lock and I sigh. It almost disgusts me that I'm willing to just deal with whatever punishment Damien has planned for me. But I've learned.

"I think," Damien sings, "That your _friends _should be the one to decide how you are punished," he chuckles lowly.

"We're not fucking helping you hurt Kyle!" Stan shouts.

"Oh," he looks over at him and smiles, "You don't get a choice. You see," he grabs my hair and has me crawl beside him as we walk over to the group of them. "Each of you has an idea..." he looked down the line of them. "All of you have your own ideas of the most excruciating ways to suffer. All mortals do. And we're going to watch them happen right to my little pet here."

"You can fuck right off!" Bebe shouts, giving him a glare that I'd never seen the girl possess in her life.

"Bebe," I whisper, shaking my head in Damien's grasp.

He laughs, petting me softly. "He's more than willing to be a candidate. And he's also more than willing to take _your _punishments from you. So unless you want to end up like him, I suggest you shut up and let me do my work." He looks down at me with that evil glint. "Are you ready, my pet?"

I nod. "Yes, Master."

"Good boy," he praises, his eyes glowing as he looks at Cartman at the end of the line. "Hm. So Blubberman here thinks the most painful thing to happen would be to lose an eye..." he grins down at me and my heart stops for a moment. Oh my god, no.

"Run, you stupid Jew!" Cartman shouts. I look at him and can't help but start breathing out of control. I must be in a bad situation if even Cartman is acknowledging what's so wrong here.

"Kyle..." Damien's voice calls.

I slowly tilt my head up, flinching as his fingers fly towards my face. I scream as I feel his claws dig straight into my cornea, feeling a sickening tug on my head before I'm thrown forward. I feel blood creeping down my face and bring my hand up to cover my socket, screaming and feeling tears leaking out of my remaining eye. I somehow manage to look up at Damien, holding my eye there like a prize. He licks his lips and chuckles while my friends stand around screaming. He tosses my eye onto the ground and brings his shoe down onto it, we all watch as it's squished with a sickening sound.

My head hurts so fucking much, I can't fucking take the pounding. I feel like I'm going to throw up and there's nothing I can do about any of it.

"Well, who's next?" Damien beams. "Kyle, come," he pats his leg. I shake, managing to crawl my way back over to his leg and nearly collapse beside it. This is only step one. I don't know what else I can take already. "Hmm...," he muses slowly. "How about Miss Defiance," he chuckles, looking down at Wendy. She glares at him and he laughs. "Oh flaying! Why that is an _excellent _idea."

"God, just stop!" she cries out.

"Oh no no no," he shakes his head. "Kyle," he says roughly. "Shirt. Stomach," his voice sharp and curt. I take a deep breath and peel off my shirt, trying like hell to avoid my empty socket, feeling the cool breeze seeping in and making my flesh crawl. I slowly lie down on my stomach, my face hidden in my arms. I feel Damien kneel beside me and run his hand over my back.

"What do you think, Kyle? Should I numb you for this one or give you that pleasure on a different turn?" he coos. "You get one freebee."

I narrow my brows a bit, biting my lip. I don't _know _what the rest of the pains will be. This could be the worst or this could be the easiest and I'd be wasting my free pass if I let him numb me now. Oh god...I slowly shake my head, hoping to crap I'm making the right choice.

"All right," he chuckles, a knife appearing in his hand. I tense and slam my face down against my arms, feeling the blade tracing softly over my bare back. "Hmm," he muses. "Just how much can we do here so you don't pass out on me?" I shudder at the thought, wanting nothing more than to just fall unconscious. "What do you think, my pet?"

I just shrug for him. It wouldn't matter what I say regardless. A scream worms its way out of me as I feel the blade digging in under the skin of my shoulder and beginning to peel its way back. "FUCK!" I shout, my fingers digging into the ground as I feel muscle becoming exposed to the chilled air, the warmth of my blood seeping down around my sides. I can hear the others screaming their protests but focus on biting my lip and sobbing a bit. My entire spine locks up as Damien leans back and I look over at him. He grins and holds a long strand of my skin in his clawed fingers. The mere sight is enough to make me start dry heaving.

"I've always said what beautiful skin you have," he coos, throwing the flesh down onto the ground. "Arm," he holds out his hand expectantly. I gulp and shakily unwind my arms from each other, handing him my right one. "This time," he says darkly, "You _watch._"

I tremor, watching the blade tearing down into my skin. I start breathing uncontrollably again as I watch the flesh curling up like he was merely peeling an orange. I can see my blood gushing out and down onto the ground, I can see muscle and bone poking through the wound. I sniffle as he cuts it off at the top of my wrist, leaning down and kissing the mark with a gleam in his eye. He backs off and licks my blood from off his lips and sighs, "So very good, Kyle."

"Th-thank you," I somehow manage to rasp out. How I haven't actually fallen unconscious yet is far beyond me. My back is on fire, my eye socket is stinging violently, my arm can't stop shaking. I'm dizzy from the blood loss. I'm scared out of my fucking mind.

"Hm," he cocks his head and smiles at me before looking back up at my friends. I follow his gaze, seeing that Stan and Cartman have thrown up onto their shoes, the girls and Butter's eyes are closed and they're crying, and Kenny is still standing there, tears streaming down his face in droves. He doesn't know what to do. None of us do.

"Well," Damien continues, getting to his feet and standing beside me. I plant my hands on the ground, groaning at the pain shooting through my arm and back and work my way back up onto my knees beside him. He pets my hair, running down the line. "My guess is that you can't take _all _their ideas," he laughs at me. I gulp and shut my eye. Maybe this means I only have a little more to take. A little more pain. Then he'll fuck me. Then I'll die and wake back up in Hell. Routine, it's all about routine.

"So, let's see what your _best friend _has to offer for you," he looks at Stan sadistically.

Stan's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Fuck you, you get the _fuck _away from him!"

Damien chuckles and walks me over in front of him, pulling me onto my feet to stare into Stan's blue eyes. "Tell him, Kyle. Tell him just who you belong to."

"Damien," I gulp. "I belong to Damien."

"No you don't!" he protests, trying to rip his way out of the roots. "Dammit, Kyle, fight! You don't belong to anyone and you damn well know it!"

I shake my head, "I belong to Damien," I repeat. I want to scream that Stan's right. If I knew I had a chance, I'd rip my way out of the demon's hold and kill him off myself. I'd free myself from him. But I know better. I know so very well that my compliance is the only thing that has been keeping me from getting hurt like this every day.

"Good boy," Damien says, petting my hair. I can feel his eyes glowing, searching Stan's soul. "Ah, broken bones," he nods. "Well that's a good one," he chuckles. He looks down at me and cups my chin. I look back up at him and take a shuddery breath. "Two bones," he holds up the number on his fingers. "And I'll be kind. You may choose which ones, my pet."

My brain starts flying through my old anatomy classes. Which are the least painful ones? Avoid the spine, avoid the femur...I bite my lip. "Two fingers?" I wince.

"One finger and something else of your choice," he counters.

My shoulders droop and I sigh tiredly. "My arm?"

He looks up thoughtfully and nods. "That's acceptable."

"Kyle, for fucks sake stop giving him options!" Stan screams.

"Shut up, Stan!" I suddenly spit, glaring at him with an anger I didn't know I could feel for the boy in front of me. "Fuck, back the fuck off and let me get it over with! I belong to him and you need to fucking realize that it's not changing any fucking time soon!" He recoils along with everyone else, including Damien. A heavy silence passes before Damien's warm chuckle breaks the tense air.

"Very **very **good, my pet!" he praises, petting my hair. I look at him exhaustively, ridiculously relieved that my outburst didn't make him react as he usually would when I speak out of turn. "You know, for such obedience, I believe that I'm done torturing you for the day," he smiles.

I blink at him in shock. "I...I..."

He laughs and pats my cheek. "In fact, I have yet another treat for you, my dear Kyle."

I can't comprehend what's happening. I have no idea what he's up to. Done torturing me? Hell, this is one of the most lenient days I've gotten when he's gone full-out angry on me. "A-another one, Sir?" I ask timidly.

He nods with a smile. "You agree to be mine eternally, yes?"

"Yes, Master," I nod back.

"Let us say, hypothetically, I would allow you to _stay _here on Earth," my breath hitches at the notion. "Would you still be compliant with said rules?"

I nod briskly, "Yes, yes I would, Sir."

He smiles crookedly and runs his fingers through my hair, humming softly. "So, if I were to visit you day after day considering my _generous _offer, you would agree that my time spent with you would be nothing but compliance?"

"Of course," I whisper, my heart beating ridiculously loud in my chest. My body completely ignoring my various wounds at the mere idea of what Damien was presenting me with.

"You seem...puzzled again," he cocks his brow.

I blink slowly at him. Is this another trick? Only one way to find out I suppose. "Master," I start slowly. "I...I thought you said that I wasn't allowed to stay here."

"Ah, that was the original intent, yes. As I said, I was giving you a test of your obedience, and you passed with _flying _colors. I never expected you to scream of your ownership to someone like him, someone you were so perfectly elated to see," he jerks his head towards Stan. "You've fully learned that you belong to me and only me," he beams, his fangs gleaming in my eye. "And to be perfectly frank with you, I do enjoy coming up to Earth time and again. And I know how you miss the sun," he gestures out to the sky.

"Why..." I shake my head. "You..." I can't even get my thoughts straight. This is a lot. This is a wonderful thing he's offering me...why can't I just accept it and jump right into his bargain? A part of me is terrified that this is another trick. Another part of me doesn't remember much about being out here, out in the fresh air. All I can remember anymore is my dank room, my "visits" from Damien, Gragor...that seems to be all I can recall at this point. It's been so long...

"Because," he chuckles, cupping my chin and kissing me slowly, "I enjoy making my pet happy when he's done so much to make me feel the same. And I know that you won't disobey me, you've become far too obedient to make that mistake again, have you not?"

"Yes, Sir," I say slowly. I watch as his eyes pulse and my skin starts slowly stitching itself back together. I bite my lip and look at him, both of us staring at my eye reforms in his hand.

"I'll be keeping this," he says smoothly, turning the ball in his fingers. "And you will continue wearing that," he points to my collar. "Now, tell your friends the rules of the collar," he looks at me expectantly.

"Do not try to take it off by myself or by another's hand," I repeat myself. "Do not try to hide it. Do not forget I belong to you."

"Excellent," he nods before looking at the group of them and relinquishing the roots around them. They all stumble back onto the ground, looking at the two of us in terror and curiosity. "You all heard my conditions," he looks at them with a glare. "Please note that if _one _of you tries to 'save' him from me again," he looks at Kenny who glares back, "He will be coming back with me into Hell. I am giving you all the chance to live with him once again since I know how he misses it up here. And if you are with him, and I appear, you are to _leave _and not return until Kyle gives you the clear. Am I understood?"

They all nod slowly, staring over at me. I look up at Damien who smiles softly, another item appearing in his hand. He holds it out for me and I take it, raising my brow. It's an eyepatch with weird writing on it.

"A seal," he says matter-of-factly. "A seal to bind you to me through this," he holds up my eye. "Put it on, and the contract for your staying on Earth is complete."

I gulp, slowly raising it and putting it over my socket. I wince as a heavy red light shoots through it and around the group of us, I can feel it tearing its way down and wiring itself into my soul. I stumble a bit and pant, looking at Damien with my skewed vision. "Thank you, Master," I say softly.

He smirks, leaning down and kissing me softly. "I will be back often to check on you. Remember who it is you belong to. Remember my rules."

I nod, "Yes, Master."

He grins before sinking down into the ground in front of me. I watch in disbelief before falling to my knees and shaking. My hands fall forward into the grass and I tear it through my fingers, a part of me in complete shock. "Oh my god," I whisper, feeling renegade tears falling down my good eye.

"Kyle, thank God!" Stan shouts, falling to the ground beside me and pulling me into his chest. I keep staring at the ground as the others fall in around me, each of them folding their arms into the circle. Even Cartman gives a half-assed attempt at a hug around all of us. I look up, seeing Kenny standing to the side, his eyes still lined with guilt. I pull away from the others and they all watch as I walk up to the blonde slowly.

"Ky..." he shakes his head. "How can I even begin to-"

I cut him off, throwing my arms around his waist and huddling into his chest. "You don't have to," I whisper. He slowly clasps back around me. "Let's just...start over, okay?" I ask, my voice cracking under the emotion of it all.

"Yeah..." he nods against my head. "Yeah, it's a fresh start, Dude. You're free again," he sniffles, holding onto me tighter.

I look off to the side, feeling the patch against my face and the warmth of the collar around my neck. No, no I'm not free. I'll never be free. But this is as good as it's ever going to get, and for that, regardless of who I may belong to, I can't help but feel nothing but eternal gratefulness for what Damien's done.

* * *

_**A/N: Dammit Kyle stop it with your Stockholm syndrome.**_

_**Also Dam totally loves Ky. Like, he's a dick, but he loves him in his own way. Ah my fave crack pairing I love it so ;u;**_

_**He's back on Earth finally. I didn't feel like ending this series until he was haha. I may do a follow-up but I'm not so sure /shrug. I feel like this would be a good place to end it. Idk what do you think? ALSO NO RAPE IN THIS ONE! HOLY BALL SMACKING HAPPY FUCK!**_

_**Good job, Court /pats own back**_

_**Thanks for R&amp;Ring!**_


End file.
